Red Lioness
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: My name is Josephina Fernandez. Why am I not dead? I should be dead. I shouldn't have existed. I started a happy life but ended up with a bad ending. Here I am now, cold, wounded, and bloody all over. I was about to accept death with open arms, until a gleaming red aura appeared in front of me. SaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my 6****th**** story, and I feel I like to share this story to all of you. You see, I know people are not very fond of OCs, but I like to give this a try. I know people are mostly into Yaoi, or other random pairings, but I like to try. **

**P.S. The girl in the picture is what my OC looks like. Only, she looks a bit wilder. Try to imagine her little version, He..he..he..he…**

**Please Review! **

**Oh yeah, I do not own K.**

Chapter 1: School

The morning sun rays peeked out of my bed room window. I could hear birds chirping. I sat up rubbing my eyes to see clearly. I yawned as I jumped out of bed. My room is just a small space with sky blue walls, a simple closet, a small mirror attached to the wall, and a small comfy bed.

_Knock… Knock… Knock…_ I heard constant rapping on my door.

"Josephina honey! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" said my mother outside the door.

"Coming!" I replied as I moved my wobbly legs to the door.

My name is Josephina Fernandez. I'm nine years old. We all live in a lovely country called Japan. My mother is Japanese, while my father is Filipino. I was born in Japan. And today, was another normal day.

I opened the doors, and saw my mother. She is also pregnant to my baby sister, Janice. That's what I call her. My mother patted my head and kissed my temple.

"Let's go to the kitchen. You're father is waiting for you." She said happily in Japanese. The first language that was thought to me was Japanese. Now, I'm learning a little Filipino.

"_Magandang umaga po, Itay! (_Good morning, Father!)" I said in Filipino to my father.

"Good morning my little princess!" my father said putting down the news paper he was reading.

I took one of the chairs in our kitchen table and sat on it. My mother revealed my today's breakfast, Omelet, bacon and rice with orange juice. My favorite.

"Yum! Thanks Mom!" I said happily as I chow down my food.

"A yummy breakfast for my dear daughter." My mother said as she strokes my hair.

"Howshs Jhaniche ish doing?" I said with my mouth full.

"Chew your food first Josephina." My father said.

I swallowed my food and said, "How is Janice doing?"

"She's doing fine. After a few months, you will have your baby sister." My mother said.

"Now take a shower and put on your school uniform. You have a big day ahead of you." My father reminded.

I chew down the rest of my food and drank up my OJ. Then I hurried down the bathroom and up to my room. I put on my clothes and grabbed my bag.

Before I go, my mother tied my hair up with a red ribbon. She knew my favorite color is red. She kissed my head and said, "Have a wonderful day, honey."

"I will mommy!" I said as I hugged her. "Wait!" my father came running down, "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry!" I said as I kissed my father's cheek. My father gave me my lunchbox and I ran off. I looked back before I go out into the world.

My school was a few blocks away from my house. That's why I prefer to walk.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" yelled a voice behind me. I turned and smiled because I know who that voice belonged to.

"Saru-kun!" I waved at him. I waited for him to run up to me. He came to me panting.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? And your parents? How about Janice?" he asked.

"They're fine." I said.

My closest friend in the whole world, Fushimi Saruhiko. He's always there for me. From failed tests to bullies, he's like my very own brother. He always protects me, and always stalking me, but in a good way. He only lives only two houses from our house. He has silky black hair, and has bangs that fall in the front of his face. He has clear blue eyes*, and fair skin. He has the same age as me, and he is always the class heartthrob. Girls would fall for him every time he walks in the halls. He is smart, strong, funny, and kind. Even the highschoolers were adored by his cuteness.

Unlike me, I was the class target. With my wild reddish brown hair,and my maroon eyes, my teachers would call me "The little Lioness" because my looks almost resemble with a lion. Boys would look away every time I look at them. They would tease me all day. I was never asked to be somebody's partner, my partner would always end up with the teacher, or the only one left would ignore me and scowl at me. The girls would whisper and laugh at me. That was then until Saruhiko came. My life changed.

The bad thing was, the girls would envy me because I was the only one that Saruhiko pay attention to. I was the only one who he always talks to when he feels like it, I was the only one who he always sit next to, and he will always ask me to be my partner.

Both of us continued to walk to school, talking about some random things, like did we watch the brand new episode of the TV show we like? Or did we do our homework and stuff.

When we walked into the classroom, all eyes were on us. The girls all looked at me and made a mean face, some would stick their tongue at me. Yup, that's how much they hate me…

Saruhiko on the other hand, the girls look at him like he was a pop star, boys would pat his back and invite him to sit next to them.

I sat down while the others huddled over Saru. He's so lucky. To be praised by the teachers, having so many people adore him, like my classmates, and to be the top of the class. I sighed, wishing to have a school life just like his.

"Wow… That was a wild welcome, don't you think?" Saru said as he took a seat next to me.

"Saru-kun? What are you doing here?" I said.

"Why? Is it bad if I chat with you for a minute?" he asked.

"No… Not at all!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Cool… Hey, do you-" he stopped when he saw the teacher coming in.

Everyone else stopped and got back to their proper seats. Saru stood up and said, "Hey, I'll talk to you later. See ya!"

We all greeted our teacher and sat down. Then we continued on our lessons. When our teacher asked a question, Saru's hand shot right up, and then he always gives the most perfect answers.

It was snack time then our teacher told us to eat outside. I sat next to the cherry blossom tree where I always eat. I saw Saru sitting next to me again. I smiled as I saw his presence.

"Hey! What's your snack?" he asked as he sat down with his blue lunchbox with racecars printed all over it in his lap.

I opened my lunchbox and saw an apple and a few fruit slices, "Fruits. You?"

Saru opened his and revealed a sandwich, "Peanut Butter Sandwich."

We all ate our lunch happily as we saw our classmates playing around. Some of them are staring at us. When were done, we went back to our classrooms.

One time, I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. I was looking out the window and saw a few birds flying away. I was enjoying my imagination when my teacher spoke up, "Fernandez-san, do you mind paying attention?"

I snapped back into reality and said, "I'm sorry teacher. It won't happen again."

Our teacher nodded. A few of my classmates were giggling but I shrugged it off.

The last school bell rang. I was waiting outside for Saru so we can go home together when…

The meanest kids in school, the twins, Hiro and Giro, bumped into me.

"Hey Jerkefina, watch where you're going, will you?" Hiro rudely said.

I corrected him, "Its Josephina. I'm not the one who bumped into you, **you **bumped into me."

Giro got closer to me, "You dare talk back to him, jerk." He said while pushing back my shoulder.

Others start to huddle over us.

"I'm sorry boys. But I have no intention to fight." I said.

"You scared little pussycat?" Hiro said.

I growled at him. But suddenly Saru appeared and got in between us.

"Hey! Stop this!" he said waving his arms.

"This isn't your fight, Pop star." Giro said.

Saru said, "If you even hurt a strand of her hair, I promise you I'll—"

"You what?" Hiro said smugly.

"That'll be the last thing you ever do." Said Saru.

"Awwww… Is Mr. Popular being all over protective over his girlfriend?" Hiro said holding Saru's chin.

I cupped my hands into my mouth as I saw Saru punched Hiro's face.

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading this! And I hope you like it.**

***In my little version of him, Saru didn't have eyeglasses then. He is still just a little elementary student. **

**I don't know if I should continue this… I still have doubts… What do you think?**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To the Principal's Office**

I saw Hiro collapsed down in the floor, shocked by Saru's punch. Everyone was shocked too, so was I. I looked at him, his eyes serious and an angry scowl on his face. Right now, he doesn't look like the Saru I know.

"How dare you!" Giro charged at him. He tried to punch Saru back but he blocked it. Saru twisted Giro's arm, and he kicked him in the stomach.

I didn't know Saru was this strong. Has he been working out lately? I see Saru beating the two up one by one.

Suddenly a teacher came. He pushed through the crowd and was shocked when he saw the two boys on the floor groaning in pain.

"What is going on here?!" the teacher shouted as she put her hands on her hips.

Hiro said, "F-Fushimi-kun beat us up… We didn't do anything to him…"

"What?!" the teacher looked at Saru as he helped the two boys.

"No teacher…" I said, "It was me. I was the cause for this incident… I'm sorry…" I bowed.

Saru looked at me astonishment. The teacher was confused, "I don't know who did it, but I'm going to call you four to the principal's office tomorrow." She said firmly.

She then took the two boys to the clinic, "You all should go home." She said as she turned her back.

All of our classmates looked at us. Then they shook their heads in disappointment and clicked their tongues. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Hina-chan…" Saru said, "We got no business here."

We turned our backs and walked home. I and he were incredibly silent. Saru suddenly broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

I raised my head, "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry I got both of us in trouble. I was only trying to protect you." He said.

I blushed, "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who made you fight."

"No. I'm the one who first attacked. I'm should be the one. I'm sorry. It's just suddenly I got super mad. And—I'm sorry." He said.

"Speaking of, I didn't know that you were that strong. Being able to beat up Hiro and Giro, I didn't know." I said.

"My father is teaching me some self-defense lately." Saru smiled at me.

I stopped, "Hey, I'm going home now. See ya!"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Saru said and continued to walk.

I got home and saw my mother and father waiting for me.

"Hello Josephina! How's your day?" my mother said.

"Fine, mommy! Just fine!" I said, I don't want to mention about the fight.

"Are you sure?" my father said.

"Yes. Perfectly fine! How about you? How's work?" I said to him.

"It's fine. Let's eat! Dinner's at the table." My father said as he leaded me to the kitchen.

We had Ramen for dinner. Yum. I took a sip of it and sighed. My mother is such the best cook in the universe.

I finished my dinner and kissed my parents goodnight. My mom tucked me into bed and sang me the lullaby. I fell asleep before she finished the lullaby.

The next day, I hear my father rapping on my door, "Get up honey!" he said.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. Today's the day isn't it? I got out of my room and ate my breakfast, trying to act that I'm not nervous, which I am.

"See ya Mom, Dad! Have a nice day!" I said getting out of the door.

"They sure grow up so fast." I heard my father said.

I ran to Saru's house. His mother saw me and she said, "Hello there Josephina! Are you looking for Saruhiko? Come inside!"

I politely come in. His mother smiled when she saw me. She is a very kind lady. She almost treats me like her own daughter. I remember the time during Saru's 3rd birthday that she saved my own life. The venue was at the beach, and I was playing with the sand with Saru and the other kids when I want to go to the water. Then a huge wave took me in. Saru was screaming like a girl, and his mother saw me. She jumped in, and I go to tell you, she was a good swimmer, and she saved me. From that day on, my mother and father got their eyes and ears on me every time we go to the beach.

"Saruhiko! Josephina's here!" her mother said.

"What?! T-T-tell her to wait! I'm almost done!" I heard Saruhiko.

"Forgive me. It's just that Saru woke up late today." Her mother said to me.

I saw Saru came out of his room, his hair is messy and his uniform a bit undone. He looks cute, really.

"Hey! Hey! Young man. There's no way you're going to school like that." Her mother said dragging Saru onto her lap, and grooming him.

I giggled a bit which made Saru blush, "MOM!" he said.

"Alright, alright. Be careful, you two." Her mother said to us as we headed for the door.

"We'll always be." Saru said before he got outside.

While were walking I asked him, "Did you tell your mom or dad?"

"No. I didn't. You?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"What do you think they will do to us?" Saru asked.

"I don't know. Besides, how hard can it be?"I said.

When we got to school, we went directly to the Principal's office. We saw Hiro and Giro already there. Hiro with a right black eyeand Giro with bruises all over his body. They pound their fists together and cross their arms at us. The growled at us, and gave us we-are-so-gonna-hunt-you-down-after-this look. We sat down on a chair separate from the two.

A few seconds later, the principal came in. She's a serious and plump middle aged woman. With her raven colored hair tied into a bun, with a few strands of gray hair, and she wears square framed eyeglasses, she sometimes makes the students tremble every time she walks through the halls.

I gulped and sweat just the sight of her. I saw Saru sweating as well. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Now…" she began, "… could you please answer me honestly about the little incident yesterday?"

Hiro stood up, "It's because of Fushimi-kun! He charged in at me when I just bumped into Fernandez-chan!"

"I did not! You were about to attack Hi- I mean Josephina-chan but good thing I was there to stop you two!" Saru said.

The principal slammed her table, the two quieted at once. "Quiet! I want to her an explanation, not a commotion!" she said, "Fernandez-san? You explain."

I swallowed hard and told the true story. After I'm done, the principal sighed and said to me, "Is that what really happened?" I nodded.

"Fine then. I must prepare a punishment for you all…" she says as she turned her head to the twins, "Hiro and Giro, for causing a ruckus around this school, you two will be in three hours detention."

She then turned to me, "Fernandez. Since you did mostly nothing, you free to go."

Lastly, she turned to Saru, "Fushimi Saruhiko. I expected more. You charged at him first, but I see you were only trying to protect Fernandez-chan, you're punishment will be, cleaning your classroom. Before class, during recess, and after class."

Saru hung his head, "Yes ma'am."

"You may go." The principal said.

When I got out of that room, I felt like I was trapped there for a hundred decades. I swallowed and welcomed the fresh air, and felt like I just gained freedom.

But the only problem is, I looked at Saru, his eyes hooded and his head like he was hung on a piece of rope.

I tugged his uniform, "Saru-kun? Are you alright?"

Saru looked at me with a smile, "Yeah. Let's go."

When we entered the classroom, we took a seat. Saru isn't welcomed by his fans, instead our classmates whispered when he took a seat. I looked at Saru with pity, wanting to be there beside him.

_Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg…. _The last bell rang. I took my bag and ran outside. I was about to call Saru but I remembered his punishment. While all of our classmates already hurried outside, I saw Saru left sweeping the floor in our classroom, alone. I went in, and grabbed a broom for myself.

I started sweeping when Saru stopped me, "Hey, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to be here!"

"I am sweeping the floor… and what do I care?" I said to him as I continued sweeping.

This time, he held my hand to stop me from sweeping, "Don't you understand the words "Cleaning Alone"?" he said.

"I will not let you be here alone!" I snapped at him.

Saru looked at me surprisingly he let go of my hand, "Fine."

I smiled at him as we continued cleaning the room.

~.~.~Extended Ending~.~.~.~.

Mrs. Kazuya (Saru and Josephina's homeroom teacher) and Mrs. Hamasaki (the principal) watch the two from the classroom window.

"What part of punishment do they don't understand?" Mrs. Hamasaki said.

Mrs. Kazuya laughed, "Leave them be, Hamasaki-san. Josephina-san is just helping her friend."

"Those two… Once the other falls down, the other just couldn't leave him behind, you know?" Mrs. Hamasaki smiled.

They saw as the two laughed together as they cleaned the classroom happily, which made them chuckle.

Mrs. Kazuya sighed, "Young Love."

**Author's Note: Ahhhh. Young Love. **

**I forgot to tell you, this is during Josephina's Middle School days to _ I don't wanna tell… Hehehehehe… **

**This story is a little FushimixOC. **

**I'm very sorry if you think Fushimi is OC, but I'm describing LITTLE Fushimi, not the Fushimi we know in K.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! This is OtakuWriter5441 and Imma give you a new Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: My new sister**

It was a few months since that "Fight Incident". Today I had the best day of my life, I walked with Saru all the way to and from school, I passed all the quizzes, Mrs. Kazuya said that my drawing was terrific, and plus, the next day is weekend! Could this day get any better?

It was midnight and heard groaning in the room of my mom and dad. And I heard shouting. I suddenly got up and ran to my parent's room. I knocked on their door, "Mommy? Daddy?"

I put my ear close to the door, even though I couldn't hear it properly, I could understand what they're saying.

"Aira? Aira, what's wrong?" I heard my dad said to my mom.

"She's coming… She's coming out… Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" my mom said painfully.

My eyes widened, what does she mean?

"Alright. Just wait here I'm going to get the car ready." My dad said.

He suddenly opened the door and was surprised when he saw me there.

"Josephina! What are you doing here? Go back to your room." My dad said.

"Dad what's happening to mom?" I asked as I looked into the room but my dad stopped me.

I saw my mom squirming in bed with blood on the sheets. "Mom?! Dad, what's happening to mom?" I worryingly asked.

"Just stay here. I'm going to call Mrs. Fushimi." My dad said as he hurriedly goes to the phone.

"Yes. Yes. The baby is coming. Thank you… Thank you very much… Good bye." He hung up.

I saw my dad carried my mom to the car, and I saw Saru's mom running to our house.

"See you Josephina honey! Be kind to Saru's mother!" my dad shouted to me before he drove off.

I saw Saru's mom ran to me and said, "Josephina-chan? Are you alright?"

"What's going to happen to mom? Please tell me what's going to happen to mom?" I cried.

She hugged me tightly, "It's alright. Everything is gonna be alright."

The next day, Saru came to my house. His mom is taking care of me for the time-being. I found out that my mom is already giving birth to Janice. After that, I felt a little relieved.

"Hey, aren't you excited?" Saru asked me as he took a seat on our couch next to me.

"I am, but, I'm a little worried. About what's gonna happen to mom? Will she be fine?" I said.

"She will. Your mother is a strong woman. Don't worry." Saru's mom said to me.

I suddenly heard the phone ringing. Saru's mom quickly answered it, "It's for you." She smiled at me.

I ran to her and put the phone in my ear, "Hello?"

"_Hello honey! How are you?" _my dad said.

"Dad?! Yes, I'm fine! How about you? Where's mom?" I panicked.

My dad chuckled, _"Don't worry… she's fine. Your baby sister will be out soon. Just you wait."_

I swallowed, "Ok. I'll see you soon."

_"Ok. Bye!" _my dad said before he hung up.

I put down the phone and saw Saru and his mom staring at me. They give me a "So?" look.

"They're fine. Janice is going to be out soon." I smiled a bit.

After that, I played with Saru the whole day. We talked, watched, played video games, and stuff. It was fun though, playing with your best friend for one whole day.

After that, his mom suggested if we could have a slumber party together. I said yes, of course.

Before we slept, Saru and I got into our PJ's and went straight to my room.

"I'll take left!" Saru said as he jumped into bed.

"Fine. I'll take right." I said.

"Night, Saru."

"Night, Hina-chan."

I heard Saru's mom knocking on my door. I opened my eyes and I saw myself face to face with Saru, he was blushing.

We actually hugged each other in our sleep!

"GAH!" we both pushed each other.

We both got outside, our faces flustered. Once Saru's mom spotted us, she greeted us, "Good morning kids! Your breakfast is on the table. Enjoy!"

"Oh and Josephina…" she turned to me, "… take a bath and put on your clothes suit for going outside…"

"Why?"

"Were going to the hospital! Your father called a while ago and he said that the baby is out! Now hurry up." She said.

She turned to Saru, "And you young man, your father wants to see you."

Saru nodded and went straight to the doorway, before he goes, he smiled at me.

I hurriedly finished my breakfast and took a bath. After I put my clothes on, me and Saru's mom went to the hospital. It was a 15 minute drive from my house to the hospital.

When we got there, Saru's mom went to the reception to get the number of the room my mom is staying in.

Once we got it, we went straight to room number 671. It's on the third floor of the hospital.

Before we knocked the door, Saru's mom asked me, "Are you excited to meet your new sister?"

I nodded in response. We knocked at door, and it was answered at once. It was my dad.

"Dad!" I hugged him.

My father led me inside. I saw my mother on the hospital bed, carrying something in her arms.

"Mom!" I ran to her. My mother put her index finger on my mouth.

"…Sssssshhhhh…." She said.

"Mom, are you alright?" I whispered.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll just stay here for a couple of days…" she says, "…do you want to see your baby sister?"

I nodded.

My mother lowered the bundle she's carrying and she opened the blanket.

And it revealed a beautiful new angel staring at me, also known as my very sister, Janice.

I gasped, "She's beautiful."

My father got near us and patted my head, "Just like you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Imma speed up things a little so this is now Josephina and Saruhiko's High School Days. Read on and find out more surprises!**

**Chapter 4: High School**

A few years passed, and it's already my first day in High School.

I woke up and bounced out of bed. I played my favorite track on my Ipod, and went straight for the bathroom.

I imagined what had happened in my past. Time has passed quickly. Now, I'm already a teenager, and I have a brand new sister, Janice.

Even Janice is my sister; her looks are way different from me. She got my complexion though, but she got my mother's blue eyes, and she has dark blonde hair.

Saru has grown up as well. He's turned into a handsome guy that everyone notices. He excels in sports and in studies. Even though after all these years, he remained as my closest friend in the whole world.

Soon, I gained a crush on Saru. He's looks are just unbearable. He started wearing eyeglasses about two years ago, but it only made him much cuter. It makes my blood boil every time I see him with another girl. But luckily, he stills treats me like the way before.

While on the other hand, I gained attention as well. Instead of boys ignoring me, Boys would look at me every time I walk through the halls. Guys would go to my class just to say if I could go out with them. One time, a guy named Aero Tsukuda, asked me if I could go to the park with him, alone. But Saru suddenly got between us and said, "Sorry dude. She's not ready for a relationship."

"Josephina? Saru's here!" I heard my mother said.

_Saru is already here? Crap, _I thought. I quickly took my bath and wrap myself in a towel. As I got outside, I blushed as I saw Saru in my room, looking at one of my pictures in my study desk.

"Just what are you doing here?!" I stormed up to him not caring even though I'm only wrapped in a towel, naked.

"Well your mother said I could check on you for a second, so here I am." He said with his signature grin.

"Do you care that even though I'm naked right now?!" I said.

I saw Saru's eyes looking at me from top to bottom, he smiled, "Well yes, I do."

I blushed madly, "Just get out of here and wait for me outside will you?!" I said as I pushed him outside my room.

I hurriedly slip into my uniform. I buttoned up my blouse and wore my skirt. _Damn it, I hate skirts, _I thought as I pulled the zipper up. The skirt was freaking short. Whoever made this must be a pervert.

I combed my wild hair and got outside. I saw Saru on the couch playing with Janice.

He saw me and got up, "Ready to go, Hina-chan?"

"Yeah… I guess." I blushed and looked away.

I saw Janice coming near me, "Hina! Hina!" she said.

I carried her up and kissed her on her temple, "Good morning little bunny."

I looked around for my father; he must be at work by now.

"Good morning Josephina! Come, eat your breakfast." My mother greeted me.

"I'll just have a sandwich and milk." I said as I took two breads and put cheese between them.

"Are you sure? You won't get hungry?" my mother said, concerned.

"Yes…" I said as I took a huge bite. I quickly finished my sandwich and drank up my milk.

Before I go, I kissed mom and my sister in the cheek, "See you!"

"Be careful!" my mom said.

Me and Saru walked our way to school. I was surprised that we were still classmates until now, it's kind of funny.

While were walking, a gust of wind blew up my skirt, "What the hell? Stupid wind!"

"Oh man…" Saru said, I looked at him with a "what?" Look. "…nice panties."

I blushed, "What?! You looked?! Saru-kun, you pervert!" I said as I smack him repeatedly in the face.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" said Saru.

After a while, I caught him staring at me, "What are you looking at?" I said.

"You have bread crumbs all over your cheek." He said as he wipe away the bread crumbs with his thumb.

I blushed as he touched my face, after he's done, he's eyes got locked into mine.

Those clear, cerulean blue eyes behind those glasses that made me blush every time I see them.

"What?" Saru whispered as he looked at me. I also noticed that his face where inches from mine.

"Well… I…Uh…I-I… Ummm… " I stutter as I felt my heart beating rapidly. Why do I get the feeling that I suddenly want to grab his face and kiss him full on the lips?

"Uhhh… S-Shouldn't we get going?" I said.

Saru suddenly released my face, "Yeah. Let's go."

We continued walking without saying a thing. But we stopped when we saw two big guys huddling over something. When we got closer, we saw them harassing a boy.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. I got their attention.

"Just who the hell are you two?" said one of the men, with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, let go of the kid." Said Saru.

"It's none of your fucking business…" said a man with spiky brown hair. They suddenly turned back to the boy.

Saru picked up a rock and throw it at the man with brown hair.

"Hey!" the man said.

Saru charged at him and punched his face. His accomplice went to attack him too, but I got this one. I kicked him at the stomach and I did a right uppercut at him. I have been learning self-defense since I was twelve years old. It has finally paid off.

Once were finished beating up the two bastards, they got on their knees and said, "We're sorry! We won't do it again! We promise!"

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of our sight! One… Two…" Saru started counting. The two got up and ran for their lives.

We both laughed at the duo's reaction. We suddenly saw the boy they huddled earlier staring at us.

I went up to him and said, "Hey, you alright?"

The boy just stared at me and blushed madly. The boy has chestnut colored hair and amber eyes. He has the same height as mine, but Saru is taller than him.

"Hello?" I asked again. He just blushed and looked away.

This time Saru got closer to him and asked, "You alright kid?"

"I'm not a kid! And yes, I'm perfectly fine." The boy replied.

I asked him, "You have the same uniform as Saru-kun, are you going to the same school as well?"

The boy just blushed again and said nothing.

"Are you going to the same school as us?" Saru asked.

"Yeah." The boy said.

_Why this boy doesn't answer my questions?_ I thought as I saw the two of them talking to each other.

"You want to walk together?" I finally asked. This time, the boy blush a little and nodded. Finally.

"Cool. What's your name? I'm Fushimi Saruhiko." Saru said with a smile.

"I'm Fernandez Josephina." I said.

The boy smiled, "I'm Yata… Yata Misaki!"

**Author's Note: Yata came in! So what do you think it'll go next? Will this duo become a trio? Stay tuned, Readers!**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
